Interstellar Mercenary Corporation
The Interstellar Mercenary Corporation (IMC) is a Private Security Contractor founded by Grand-General Thundra Orientail of Dragonia as a means to project galaxy wide security and assistance in the wake of the destruction of the GPOT-C in order to maintain stability. The IMC is part of a galactic PMC consortium that co-operates in providing a web against invaders from other galaxies. Foundation After the destruction of the GPOT-C and the subsequent discovery of a massive war-for-profit Interstellar Fight Ring, the Dragonian High Command, Corsari Military, the Alexandrian Royal Armada and the Aegian Military realized the immediate need to fill the vacuum left by the GPOT-C's absense. This need came when it was discovered that the GPOT-C had actually been keeping the Kaledonian Inquisition from attacking their sector of the galaxy. As they met for talks about the situation, information came to light that Kaledon controlled a large amount of space in the galaxy around their planet covering hundreds of light years. The groups decided to form their own galactic domain, named the Dragon Protectorate as a throwback to Dragonian antiquity with Dragonia at the head. In order to keep the potential for Dragonia becoming a tyrannical empire in its own right next to non-existent, Thundra Orientail met with one of the top Corsari leaders, Car-Lah Guderian to form the IMC. The IMC was to be a force comprised of soldiers-for-hire from many different sections of the Protectorate in order to be the de facto military and security force. IMC Free Operations Being free from any particular governing body with Thundra, Keyodore Mobius, General Falcons and Prince Grayson of Alexandria as the Board of Directors, the IMC operates freely amongs the Protectorate however they see fit. The IMC contracts their services out to whoever has the money to pay for them ranging from simple transport security all the way to full-scale war operations. Again, in order to play to the image of not being in any particular entity's pocket, the IMC even still charges those who are part of the Core worlds. The Board of Directors consist of one high position individual from each of the Aegian military powers currently consisting of Dragonia, Aegis, Corsair and Alexandria. With the sacking of the GPOT-C and the acquisition of their resources, the IMC is able to employ Space Bending ships, allowing for instantaneous action inside the Protectorate. Profits A vast majority of the profits the IMC gains is from the use of indirect military services to its clients. In order to keep the Core worlds out of any direct conflict with stellar neighbors, the IMC sticks to providing security, training and risk management to its clients. However, if the IMC gets directly involved in a conflict through mercenary services, the costs are extremely high. Arsenal and Equipment The IMC does not use traditional equipment provided by its Core constituants. Instead, the IMC contracts out their arsenal needs to the Krueger-Malon Heavy Industrial Corps and the Chandelier Hyper-Industrial Corps. The former is used for Starship upgrades and repairs on a more mass-produced level while the latter is used for infantry/ground operations weapons and specialty starship weapons. The primary rifle used by the IMC forces is the Ch6P4 Combat Rifle, otherwise known as the Crescendo.